Kingdom Hearts 3: The Remnants
by KeyblademasterA
Summary: Sora is trying to live a normal life, but as long as the Keyblade is in his hand, that will never happen. When is own homeworld is attacked, he is pulled back into an adventure he never thought would happen. SoKai, Rikuffie, and OCxOC all this is later
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: The Remnants**

AN: I don't own KH or any Final Fantasy, Disney, or other characters I might mention throughout this fic, I only own this plot and original character.

* * *

Thirteen seats were stationed around a small circular platform that was far below them, in seven of these seats dark figures occupied them contrasting with the white walls and chairs they sat in.

"Thank you for attending this….meeting." said the figure in the tallest seat, her horns pointing upwards, and her staff, sporting a dark green orb atop it resting in her hand. To her left sat a man that was large to say the least. If he was standing he would be at least ten feet tall.

"It is my pleasure to be here," said the man, his sword with a ram-skull design throughout it lying on the arm of the chair. To his left was a small, white figure that with hair and ears larger than the figure itself.

"I will happily assist you!" said the figure, which strongly resembled a gerbil, with a thick German accent.

"I will get that boy, after that crocodile got me because of him, I've been out for revenge!" shouted a man with a large red hat with a feather coming out of it. His matching red jacket and rapier with a yellow handle in its sheath.

A bald man with a short, spiky beard sat to his left. White gloves and a black jacket adorned this man. The jacket was connected by two belts and under this jacket was a white undershirt. Black pants and boots finished of the man's clothing.

"My apprentice and I will surely assist you," said the man motioning to his left. There sat a younger man with black armor on. It was adorned with red accents nearly resembling a heart. A helmet sat atop his head, it's tinted surface keeping anyone from seeing his face.

"Now Vanithas, say hello," said the bald man, his voice crackling with amusement. Vanithas simply nodded and did nothing more.

"My Mistress, I am _glad_ to see you," said the teenage boy to Vanithas' left. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. His short brown hair was spiked in many directions, and stubble was beginning to form on his face.

"We must get down to business. Following the defeat of Xemnas, Sora and Riku, the Keybearers, were returned to the islands they were from. They have taken up a life of secrecy, for their homeworld know nothing of the great battles they fought. I was hoping to send an agent there to, draw them out, and then destroy them. Destiny Islands is would be a good base to start an assault. We could attack the weaker worlds that are near there. I was hoping you would be the agent." She said looking toward the boy. "You could blend in and get close to the Keybearers," Maleficent said.

"I would love to milady, but, I am hoping the Scourge could help me when needed?" he asked looking to the man to Maleficent's left.

"Yes, but, I see what the Scourge sees." said the man.

"Thank you, great king." With that last word all of the members teleported away, back to their respective worlds. The boy landed on the beach of his destination, and noticed the waves rolling along. He smirked and looked at the ring on his right hand. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: So, what did you all think? Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: The Remnants**

AN: I don't own KH or any Final Fantasy, or other characters I might mention throughout this fic, I only own this plot and original character.

* * *

Sora awoke from his sixth period Latin class as the bell rang playing the Rorez Raiders Fight Song over the intercom. He looked around and almost summoned the keyblade from the shock of being awoken but he stopped when he realized he was back on the islands.

_'It's my second day back and I can't get over how boring it is.' _he thought with a frown. He grabbed his binder and textbook and made his way to the door of the classroom. As Sora rounded the corner he saw an unfamiliar figure leaning on his locker, and leaning beside the red haired figure of Kairi, his best female friend.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora said walking up to her. The person beside her ignored him and continued his conversation with Kairi.

"Come on doll, just come with me to the Homecoming dance, I mean, I am a forward, I do all the work in the Spherepool." Zane said with a smile.  
"Oh! Zane, this is my boyfriend Sora." Kairi said as Sora walked up.

_**"Did she just say that?"**_A voice in Sora's head said. _'Yeah Roxas, I think she did' _ "Hey Kai, whats up?" Sora asked as she hugged him.

"Well, if it isn't the one who ran away," Zane said with a grin. "Wow Zane, I should hit you into next week for saying that about my friend," another deeper voice said from behind him. Everyone turned around and saw the tall silver haired friend of Sora and Kairi, Riku, standing there with a cold glare toward Zane.

"Oh! And the crazy one is here too. It's a freaking party! I'm ecstatic!" He said gathering attention from everyone in the halls. Zane's triumphent smirk could be seen by many after the 'crazy' comment. However his smirk began to falter as Riku's glare of death showed through his bangs.

"Fine, I'll leave, but you will be mine one day, Princess." Zane said whispering the 'Princess' so only Sora and Kairi could hear him. It was after this that Sora began to notice the crowd that had formed around him and the others. A chorus of, "We don't think you're crazy Riku!" was shouted, as his fangirls had made up most of the crowd.

Sora's school day was over as the dismissal bell rang with the fight song, the fight song only played on Fridays to pump up the Blitzball team because they only had games on Friday's.

Sora's school day had been rather boring, he had a test in his first three classes and didn't do anything in the last three. If it wasn't for Kairi being in four of them, he wouldn't come to school. _"When will I need to know to the square root of 97 when I'm saving the universe?" _Sora thought with a chuckle. _**"You could have to fight an Algebra Heartless" **_Roxas said laughing.

"Yo! Man we're all headed down to The Crisp. You in?" Said Sora's other friend, Tidus, as he came running up.

"Sure." Sora replied.

The Crisp was a popular location and the student often gathered there after school, due to its close proximity of roughly half a mile away. When they got there Sora noticed a farmiliar face. In a seat two tables down sat Yuki, a girl he had been in 6th grade with.

"Yuki! How are you doing?" he asked running up to her. She looked up from her banana split and looked surprised.

"Sora? Riku? What happened to you two? You just disappeared." The two boys looked at each other and decided to be obscure.

"I was around," Riku said calmly before walking back to the others.

"I got a job, and got holed up there the entire time," Sora said. "You should come and hang out with us." With this he began walking back to the table the other students were sitting at.

Many students from school were sitting outside. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and Yuki were sitting at one table. Two tables down the "popular" kids sat, among them was Sora's childhood bully, Lorne, and Zane. Three tables away from them sat the skater kids, who quickly got up and skated down the sidewalk. Zane was glaring at the table Sora was at, and Sora tried glaring back, but was quickly blinded by the sun reflecting off the ring on his right hand. Sora stuck his hand up to block the reflection. Zane put his hand in a fist and it stopped the reflection.

"Come on, lets get something to eat." Selphie said walking up to the order window. Everyone ordered and when it was all brought to the pick-up window, Sora grabbed a large orange bag out of his pocket.

"I got this," He said pulling out a total of 107 Munny. Everyone was shocked because Sora rarely had money before. They all got back to there table and among the group Selphie, Wakka, and Riku had banana splits, Tidus and Kairi had Vanilla icecream cones, and Sora had a chocolate milkshake. Yuki didn't get anything because she had a banana split earlier. They all began eating when Sora's milkshake was snatched out of his hand and dumped on his head.

"Well runt, how did you like that?" said Lorne, who had gotten up simply to cause mischief.

"I didn't particularly like it," Sora said standing up and turning on the other teen. Lorne was much taller than Sora, standing at six foot four inches, Sora only six foot.

_**"Are we gonna fight? I can come out and help." **_Roxas said. _'No thanks Roxas, I got this." _Sora replied glaring at the taller boy.

"Lorne, you don't scare me anymore. You're nothing compared to what I've fought." Sora said glancing at his shirt, under there was a series of wounds he aquired during a battle with Sephiroth.

Sora turned to look at his friends, and quickly Kairi, Selphie and Yuki scampered off.

"You mess with my friend, you mess with us," Riku said walking up behind Sora, quickly followed by Tidus and Wakka, the latter of which who was popping his knuckles.

* * *

AN: So, yeah, gonna introduce some baddies in the next chapter, and then get to work on the order of worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

Note to Readers: I haven't been able to update lately because I broke my arm two days after my last update, I wished not to write while loopy on pain medication. I will eventually update after the doctor clears me and I can get back to my normal thought and sleeping patterns. And yes Shire Folk, Yuki sorta was influenced by Yumi. hehe. I liked how the name sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Hearts: The Remnants**

AN: I am back and ready for writing! I have full flexibility of my fingers and wrist so I should be able to type fine. Thanks for all of your reviews everyone. I don't own anything a mention in this story except for OC's

* * *

"It's just sad, five years later and you still pick on me," Sora said, "Why don't you just grow up?"

Lorne's hand reared back and shot towards Sora's face. Sora sidestepped his punch as Zane rushed Riku and tackled him. Sora landed one punch on Lorne and he started bleeding and screaming.

"I think the little shit broke my nose!" Lorne yelled getting up and running off.

Zane and Riku were still grappling each other when a man in a red and black body suit ran up faster than anyone had anticipated and grabbed Zane, before dashing off again. Sora stood in awe as he glanced at Riku, who nodded.

"You two go and check on the girls, we're gonna go get Zane," Riku said running off, Sora close behind. They rounded the corner and saw the man round one farther down the street. When they got to that corner they saw a large hill, which the man was already at the top of, waving at them. Zane was draped over his shoulder. Sora tried to see the man's face but a helmet blocked his view.

Oblivion and Way to the Dawn appeared in their masters' hands as they ran up the hill. The man was standing there as the ring on Zane's hand began to shine.

"Now now, Vanitas. Our Queen told you not to interfere, did she not?" Zane asked looking at the helmeted man.

"My Master and I work for ourselves," Vanitas replied. "I say we fight them."

The ring on Zane's finger shone brightly again as Zane's wardrobe morphed into a leather jacket and black pants with belts around the left leg. A blue blade with a winged lion design appeared in his hand while in Vanitas hand a keyblade appeared.

The teeth are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The shaft had various metal shapes, the prominent one is a gear in the center, with a chain wound around it. It also had blue eyes like Riku's Way to the Dawn; one located near the tip of the shaft and one embedded in the guard.

"What!?" Sora said as Vanitas charged him and did a sideways swing. Zane charged at Riku and stabbed at him. Riku backflipped and swung Way to the Dawn.

"ENOUGH!" an echoing voice bellowed through a Corridor of Darkness as a massive man stepped out. Black armor addorned his body and his eyes burned with a light blue fire. Ten feet tall and staring down at all the combatants. He nodded at Riku and Sora as a giant Corridor of Darkness came around him, Zane, and Vanitas.

"Did you see the black spirals around Zane?" asked Riku.

"No, I was sort of preoccupied" Sora replied

"It looked like the same energy Xemnas used, nothingness"

"You don't think that he's a...?"

"He _felt_ like one even."

"Oh my gosh! Kairi!" Sora shouted sprinting down the hill.

* * * * * *

"Did you hear what Sora did to Lorne?"

"He broke his nose in two, one punch!"

"Riku hurt Zane so much that he couldn't come to school today"

"Naw man, Riku couldn't even land a hit on Zane"

"Man, Zane is lucky, Riku went crazy after he left,"

Sora and Riku had been subject to many rumors after they had went on their two year long adventure, but now that they had gotten into a fight new ones had sprung up. Riku was uneasy at his locker as people glanced at him, scared. Students and teachers alike would move out of Sora and his way as the walked through the hallway to class.

"What if they attack again?" whispered Sora while he was leaning by Riku's locker.

"We'll just have to be ready. Do you still have your transmitter?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We should get Mickey, Donald, and Goofy here, just incase"

Of course! _Why didn't I think of that_ Sora thought with a smirk.

"We should probably get going, we don't wanna be tardy to gym," Riku said laughing.

Sora walked down the hallway and stepped into the gym and headed toward the boy's locker room when he saw Riku visibly flinch.

"Something smells funny," Riku said looking around. Sora sniffed the air and didn't quite understand what Riku was talking about.

"Probably nothing," Sora said, walking in to the locker room.

Sora heard his necklace beep, Tron had modified it for them when they were in Space Paranoids, allowing it direct links to his computers, which are all computers in Radiant Garden,and Disney Castle._The King!_, he thought running into the bathroom portion of the locker room and locking himself in the stall.

"King Mickey, I need your help on the Islands. These two guys attacked us and one of them had a Keyblade!" Sora whispered frantically into his necklace.

"Hmmm. All right, Donald! Have Chip and Dale prepare _Intervention_ for travel!"

* * *

Well, there it was guys! I can finally think straight and function normally..... Read and review please!

KeyblademasterA out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom Hearts: The Remnants**

AN: Haha, I was waiting for one more review before I posted up this chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far guys/gals! I own nothing in this story except for OC's, I wish I owned anything that Disney owns or Tetsuya Nomura invented. But I don't.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sora ran his ten laps that were mandatory before the class began to do the activity Coach Wilmington had chose for the day. Sora and Riku had lapped the entire group twice and was rounding the bend of their final lap when they saw three figures walk into the gym. One of them was a short boy, no older than Sora with short spike black hair and bigger ears then most kids would have. One other boy was taller than the rest, a head taller than Riku and Wakka. He had droopy ears and medium length black hair, he walked forward and tripped over his own feet. This gathered laughs from the students who had stopped to look at the newcomers. The last boy had long white hair and his lips stuck out and resembled the bills of a duck.

The trio walked forward and handed slips of paper to Coach Wilmington.

"Alright everyone! These are our new students, I'd like you all to meet Mickey, Max, and Donald," Coach Wilmington yelled at the students running laps on the second floor. Sora and Riku sprinted faster than they could fly in Neverland and jumped down the flight of stairs to meet the 'new' kids.

"Guys! Your Maje-" Sora said, being cut off by glares from Riku and Donald. "You three got here fast!"

"Hehe, yup! Chip and Dale set us up with the best Gummi technology out there! Only took us one hour." Mickey said.

"Set me up with some of that!" Sora said, louder than the others would have prefered.

"Not with the way you drive." Donald said, tapping his foot.

"Good to see you again Mickey" Riku said.

"Yo Sora, you know these guys?" Tidus asked, finishing his laps.

"Uh..... no, I was just being friendly. Try it sometime Tidus" Sora replied.

"Hi, I'm Tidus,"

"Mickey"

"Donald"

"Max"

"Well, just so you know..... this one here, Sora, he's a bit.... weird."

"We'll manage," Mickey said, laughing.

* * *

The day was over and Sora had met up with Kairi and Riku, the disguised animal-people with him.

"So, this is where you're from.... I like it!" 'Max' said.

"Hey, Goofy, how did you come up with the name Max?" Sora asked, kicking a bottle that was on the side of the road.

"Oh, that's my sons name."

"What!? You have a son! Why didn't you tell me before?" Sora asked, stopping mid-stride.

"I was too busy fighting Heartless and Nobodies"

"True...."

"Do you all have a place to stay?" Kairi asked, leaning forward and smiling.

"Oh, yeah. We have the Gummi Ship, it's big enough for the three of us," Mickey said.

"Ok" The group continued down the road, passing by many houses.

"Whoa!" Mickey said, shivering and staring at a baby blue house. "What's going on with that place?"

"That's Zane's house. If you can feel it, it must be true." Sora said.

"Feel what Sora?" Donald asked.

"We thought he was just sided with the darkness when he fought us, but he used the same energy as Xemnas. I think he's a nobody," Riku said.

"Well, we can talk about this tomorrow, it's getting late and you three have homework," Mickey said.

* * *

A/N: So, there it is, I was wondering if all the people who are reading this would answer a question for me. Later in the story, Sora will go to a world called "Azeroth" I can have him die there and come back with more power than before, or have him live and gradually gain the power. Whichever you choose will go in the main story, and I will post alternate chapters in a different story so you all can see what it would be like.

KeyblademasterA out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kingdom Hearts: The Remnants**

AN: Hmmm, currently it looks like there is a tie on the Sora dying thing. It would span about 6 chapters though, which I would like. Or it could be one big chapter, which I guess you all would like. Oh well, I own nothing in this story besides OC's.

* * *

Sora was walking to school when he saw Riku come out of his house. Sora glanced further down the road and saw Kairi, waving goodbye to her father, then kissing her mother on the cheek as she ran off of her porch. Kairi waited at the end of her walkway as 'her boys' walked her way.

"Hey, lets go to the play island later," Kairi said as the two young men neared her.

"Ok, sure." Sora said. "I can't wait 'till we get there"

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Goofy, Donald, and the King are going to be there. This is gonna be awesome!" Sora said jumping, much higher than anyone on the island could.

"Stay down, people don't need to know how strong we really are. Also, don't be so excited about Mickey and the others being here, we have to pretend like they're new students," Riku said, pulling Sora back to the ground, who had started to glide. "We can show everyone later if Zane and the masked guy launch a counterattack"

They started walking again as Mickey, Donald, and Max melted in with the other trio.

"What's wrong?" Mickey asked as Sora's hand wrapped around handle of the school's front door. Everyone turned to Riku as he stood there.

"Something just doesn't smell right. It's a smell I know, I just can't place my finger on it." Riku said, as Mickey looked at him sympathetically.

"Is Ansem giving you trouble again? I thought after you defeated him in Castle Oblivion, he was locked away...." Mickey said.

"He should be, it's not that." Riku said.

"What's Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked, Max and Donald eager to hear the answer.

"We can explain later," Riku said, stepping into the school.

* * *

It was a rather uneventful day. Zane had returned, a smug look on his face as he roamed the halls.

"I could tell what you all were saying about that Zane feller, ahyuck!" Max said, walking out of the school.

"Oh no! I forgot my jacket at home!" Kairi said, looking at the clouds in the sky.

"Oh shi....." Sora started to say, as a Corridor of Darkness opened outside of the school.

Zane stepped out, in his battle suit, gunblade in hand.

"People of Destiny Islands, I would like to inform you that you all must attend a mandatory meeting at town square in exactly two hours. Anyone who does not attend will be terminated! I recommend that you come!" Zane said, heaving his blade onto his shoulder.

"Hey, bro, whats up with this?" Lorne asked, walking forward and grabbing Zane's shoulder. Lorne tried to turn Zane around but could not succeed.

"Also, don't try and stop us. Especially mid-movement. I hated that!" Zane said spinning around and pushing his Gunblade through Lorne's chest. He then kicked Lorne off of his smooth blue blade as a Corridor of Darkness came around him.

"Donald do something!" Sora said, looking at Lorne and starting to move forward. Mickey's hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No amount of magic can save him, it would only make him endure more." Mickey said closing his eyes. The other students stood in shock as Lorne lay on the ground, bleeding out. Max removed his hat and held it to his chest as Lorne gasped his last breath. As if that was a cue, the other students rushed off screaming.

"He won't get away with this. I promise you that," Sora said. "We're going to my house, we can contact some friends there and then plan."

* * *

"This is Sora of Destiny Islands, come in Radiant Garden" Sora said into his necklace.

"Oh! Squall get down here!" Yuffie shouted on the other end.

"My name is Leon! What is it?" Leon said, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Sora!" Yuffie said.

"What do you need?" Leon asked, into the microphone in front of Cid's computer.

"Some people have attacked the island, he's rounding up the townsfolk for a meeting. I don't quite understand it. We might need some help." Sora said.

"All right, I'll send some people from the Restoration Committee," Leon said.

"Good, thanks Leon" Sora said.

* * *

**Two Hours Later. At Town Square**

Sora looked around at the frightened faces of the people from his homeworld. This would be there first contact with other worlders and Heartless. They shouldn't remember anything, only a bad storm.

Zane was standing a stage made by tables that had obviously been taken from the numerous restaurants around the square.

"People of Destiny Islands. I am Zane, my Queen wished to meet you all," Zane said, stepping aside as a Corridor of Darkness rose behind him. Maleficent stepping out of it.

"Ah, so this is the pitiful wasteland that you spoke of," Maleficent said, addresing the man that walked out behind her. His white coat reaching he knees and a spikey silver beard on the chin of his balding head.

"So strange, being back here. I left this hellhole over 30 years ago," said the older gentleman.

"Master Xehanort, could you locate the people we wish to find?"

"Certainly. Kingdom Hearts! Shine your light upon the ones you have chosen to wield your blessing!" Master Xehanort shouted to the sky, as a giant blue heart appeared in it.

Sora stiffened up as beams of light shot down ontop of him, Riku, Mickey, Kairi, Vanitas and Master Xehanort,"

* * *

A/N: So, I guess I added some stuff in. I'm on Spring Break this week, so I will probably update pretty fast, but after Easter Sunday, I will try to make it a weekly update. Read and Review please!

**Shire Folk**: Death Knight Sora would be cool. It would make him a twilight warrior. Darkness from the Death Knight powers and Light from the Keyblade. The icy blue eyes would make him look badass too.

**keywieldinglegend**: Haha, I'm on break and was flipping through the channels when I saw an episode of X-men. Lol. It inspired me to disguise them like they disguise Nightcrawler/Kurt, so he can go to school.

Sora dying votes: 1

Sora living votes: 1


	7. Chapter 7

**Kingdom Hearts: The Remnants**

A/N: Hmm, Tennis Season just officially started, so I'm going to be practicing and going to matches every day. Oh well, I'm gonna try and keep this updated.

* * *

"These are the ones who knew this would occur." Maleficent said. "I sent some of my men here and they did battle with the brown haired one and the brooding one."

Murmers began to rise through the crowd as Maleficent smirked.

"Many of your loved ones tried to resist, they were all hunted down by my pets. They could have prevented this," Master Xehanort said.

"I.... killed one too..... gie the Heartless all the credit," Zane said, trying to fake being hurt.

"Daddy tried to protect us from them......" a girl was heard after that.

"Join me, and I can exterminate these fools," Maleficent said.

Sora stood still, as his neck hair stood up. Murmers shot through the crowd again.

"Sora's my friend, he must have had a good reason!" a shout came from the crowd, the owner of the voice Tidus.

Many "Yeah!"s followed Tidus' lead.

"So be it. Master Xehanort, Zane. Stay over and clean up this mess." Maleficent said as the others disappeared into portals. Heartless appeard around the crowd as screams of terror erupted from the islanders.

Bond of Flame and Oblivion flashed into Sora's hands as he backflipped and glided toward the outer layer of people.

"Guys, circle around them! Protect them!" Sora shouted as he swung Oblivion at a NeoShadow and blocked a Soldier with Bond of Flame. He saw Kingdom Key flash into Mickey's hand, Save the Queen and Save the King appearing in their respective owner's hands, and Way to the Dawn and Destiny Place appearing in Riku and Kairi's. A Shadow formed in front of him and jumped at one of the islanders. Sora ran forward and knocked the creature out of the air.

"You got this?" Sora asked Mickey and Riku, who both nodded. That was all he needed to rush toward the makeshift stage. He dragged his Keyblades across the ground in a similar fashion that his Nobody, Roxas, would. When he neared Master Xehanort he spun and brought Oblivion around his body and tried to make contact. No spell had been cast, and no weapon was blocking his way.

"Why Sora, did you think you would be able to even touch a Master? That would be breaking the rules," Master Xehanort said, laughing.

"What?" Sora asked as a blue blade flashed to his left, Lionheart appearing in Zane's hand.

"You can't even touch him until you get stronger Sora," Zane said, taking up his battle stance. It was here that Sora noticed Zane fought like Leon, whos stance was also like Cloud's.(1)

Sora made Bond of Flame spin around in his hand as Zane took slow steps toward him. Sora's snapped his hand to the left as a cry of pain left Kairi's lips. With that moment of distraction, Zane rushed forward and brought his blade toward Sora.

"Whoa!" Sora said, bringing Oblivion over and deflecting the blue sword. Zane backflipped and rushed Sora head on again. This time when he neared Sora he jumped over him and swung downward, clipping his left shoulder. Sora ran forward and launched himself at Zane, crossing Bond of Flame and Oblivion. Zane held Lionheart up and blocked Sora, who stayed in the air for a couple seconds. Sora backflipped and was charging for another strike when a disk of fire came flying at Zane.

"Yo, Sora!" Said a man with spiky red hair and a yellow plaid scarf around his neck, he also wore a white shirt with an orange vest overtop of it andhe also wore tan pants. A man walked up behind him, with long blue hair and a blue jacket on that had a moon symbol over his left breast.

"Axel?" Sora said, shocked, "I..... I saw you fade into darkness."

"Yeah, well, Isa and I came back. It's Lea now, just like the good old days, hm?" _Lea_ said nodding toward _Isa_.

"Just like on Radiant Garden," Isa said, summoning his Claymore. "We'll take him, go protect your homeworld." Isa said.

"Like we failed to do," Lea added.

Sora stared at Lea as he waved him on. He then charged at Zane. This was the last Sora saw as he ran back to the battle. Heartless were everywhere! He could only see Riku's silver head and Mickey's ears, but was unable to locate Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. He ran forward and deflected an Invisible's sword, which was aimed for Riku's neck.

"You seen Kairi and the guys?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, they were over by the kid's our age last I saw them," Riku replied, shooting his Dark Firaga at a Soldier. With that Sora jumped high in the air and idled there, searching for his friends. Wakka's spiky orange hair stuck out of the crowd of scared islanders. Sora tilted his weight toward them and sailed above the crowd at Wakka.

"Kairi!" Sora said, landing.

"Thank god you're here, I don't think we can hold out much longer." Tidus said, fear across his face.

Sora flew up into the air, and saw Lea on the ground, Eternal Flames laying beside him, and Isa held at blade point by Zane, Lunatic nowhere in sight. Sora thought for a moment on how to approach Zane, then that's when he new. Blinding light covered the battlefield, destroying all of the Heartless, and Donald and Goofy were nowhere to be seen. When the light faded Sora was floating above the air, his Keyblades no longer in his hands, but tethered there, as if they didn't wish to leave him. His clothes were now a dazzling silver, with different designs on his pants and sleeves.

He soared at Zane and knocked him away, and threw Oblivion at him. Zane countered this and it flew towards Master Xehanort instead. He simply laughed as magic was keeping the Keyblade from hitting him.

"What!" Master Xehanort yelled as the keyblade collided with him, cutting his shirt. Sora took the opportunity and flew at him, slashing and stabbing with earnest.

"I was getting bored of this.... shell," Master Xehanort said. He summoned his own keyblade and turned it around, stabbing himself in the chest and turning it one-quarter clockwise. This caused his heart to leave him and he controlled it so that it flew at Zane, who was watching the ongoing battle.

"You won't do it again!" Sora heard as a silver haired man with baggy tan pants and a tight brown shirt destroyed the heart that was in mid-flight.

"Damn.... you.... Terra" Master Xehanort said, as his body faded.

"Xemnas!" Sora shouted, at the man that was holding a huge keyblade.

"I know you, you were on the beach that day when Sora left earlier then usual," Riku said.

"I'm, gonna go now," Zane said, as a portal surrounded him.

"An apprentice of Eraqus, I would recognize that symbol anywhere," Mickey said kneeling in front of Xemnas.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, I thought I would screw it all around and bring Terra back early, next chapter I will explain how he, MX, Isa, and Lea are back. Anyway, I am going to put a poll on my profile, and I was hoping all readers would vote on it. It involves Lea, because I was wondering if he would miss Roxas enough to destroy Sora.

** Shire Folk: **I didn't think too far ahead, I was thinking his Keyblade would be corrupted in an Asbringer-esque way. I didn't wonder how he would fit into regular society again either. Oh well, I might just go with the whole "Yippy skippy doo! random new powers that I have to make up myself instead of stealing them from Blizzard" story. =P. Also, I believe I explained the pendant in chapter 4.

KeyblademasterA away~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kingdom Hearts: The Remnants**

A/N: Sorry it took me so long guys, I have been practicing non-stop for the Regional Tournament.

"King Mickey. Do you not realize who this is? This is Xemnas! He locked the door to Kingdom Hearts and Riku and I had to defeat him!" Sora said looking back and forth between Mickey and Xemnas.

"Forgive me. I had no control of my actions. It was my body, with the combined skills of Master Xehanort and I" Xemnas said bowing.

"But you're Xehanort," Riku said.

"Again, the combined minds of Master Xehanort and I are the Xehanort you know. I am Terra, Keyblade Master apprenticed under Master Eraqus,"

"Are Aqua and Ventus with you?" Mickey asked.

"No, I haven't been able to find either one of them. We should return to Land of Departure and search for them." Terra said.

"What about the Islands?" Kairi asked, motioning to the still scared people.

"I'll stay here" Riku said.

"We'll help too. Got it memorized?" Lea said, walking forward with a limp.

"How are you even back," A voice resonated from Sora.

"I was wondering the same thing," Isa said.

"I'll explain everything." Terra said, walking away as the others followed him. He led them to the shore, where they could see the play island.

"I first saw you there, sword fighting on the beach. Later that day, I chose you to be my successor Riku." Terra said.

"That's why you could take the keyblade from me in Radiant Garden two years ago...." Sora said, leaning back and resting his head on his hands in his signature stance.

"Why do you stand like that?" Terra asked.

"Huh? I don't know, I just.... always have." Sora said, getting in a natural pose.

"I wonder..... Now, I must explain to you why I am here and why your two friends are here. When a Heartless is purified by a Keyblade, the heart is sent back to Kingdom Hearts. If a Nobody is destroyed while that heart is making its journey, they could reform the missing being. That is how I, Isa, and Lea are here today. As for how Master Xehanort and I are to seperate minds today, because of your actions Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey, he thought of me as weak. He ripped his heart from my body, and I was left a shell. My Sentiment then found my body, and I was made again."

"Sentiment?" Goofy asked.

"All Keyblade Apprentices aquire armor that protects them from the vacume of the Multi-verse. I wore this armor." Terra said as his armor adorned his body.

"You!" Donald shouted. "I still have cuts from that battle!"

"Yeah, me too" Sora said. "Why would your Sentiment attack me?"

"My thoughts were still in it, and it only saw Riku as a Master. It was simply testing you.

"That was only a test? I'd hate to fight you at full power" Goofy said, scared.

"WAIT! If you three are back, couldn't more members of Organization XIII be back?" Kairi asked.

"I've been feeling Xigbar and Marluxia, but that is all." Isa said.

"They shouldn't be a problem, Vanitas and Maleficent's group may be though, I'll need my own 'classmates' back."

"How do we find them?" Mickey asked.

"We go to Land of Departure" Terra said, as his Keyblade transformed into it's Rider.

"I want to apprentice the three of you when we find my friends" Terra said, as Intervention appeared beside King Mickey.

Sora sat in the cockpit of the Intervention as they trailed behind Terra.

"So, become apprentices...." Sora said to Kairi and King Mickey.

"I bet we'll learn some cool stuff," Kairi said.

"I knew one of Eraqus' Apprentices, she was one of the strongest people I know to this day. She could use any type of magic to its maximum efficiency. She wasn't herself after she lost Terra and Ventus, and I never saw her after the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard." I hope that you two could surpass her after this training.

"Hey! Is that the planet!" Sora said, as a mass came into view with a giant brown castle on top of it.

"That's it, Terra's landing" Mickey said.

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. Standardized testing and Tennis were a bitch. Well, I explained the mystery of the full beings and Master Xehanort and Terra being back.

KeybladeMasterA OUT!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kingdom Hearts: The Remnants**

A/N: Well, computer crashed, and Best Buy took a month to send it off and get the video card fixed. Sorry all.

-T-R-

The Intervention landed as Terra's Keyblade Rider changed back into his Keyblade. Sora looked around, as Mickey and the others got off the ship.

"Well I'll be, Castle Oblivion." Mickey said, as déjà vu crossed him.

"So this is Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked.

"It's good that you don't remember" came from Naminé as she phased into existence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"You three came here before, the Organization was conduction experiments on memories, and after you arrived, the leader of the castle, Marluxia, used me to manipulate your memories. I erased everything you knew of Kairi little by little, and replaced her with me, so that you would challenge Marluxia, but he thought you would lose. After the battle I had to fix your memories, and DiZ, Riku, and I moved you to the mansion in Twilight Town, you were asleep for a year while I worked on you." Naminé said.

Sora mulled this over while Mickey looked at Terra while he frowned.

"Aqua must have used the safelock. I have no doubt that he is here now," Terra said, walking forward and pushing open the doors.

"Wait! Why did you do that Naminé, I would have liked to keep my memories," Sora said, angry.

"It had to be done, without fixing them, you never could have became whole again."

"Whole?" Sora asked.

"She's talking about me," A voice came from Sora.

"Does it make sense now Sora?" Naminé asked.

"I guess. Shouldn't we be with Terra?"

After they reached the entrance hall, Terra was waiting for them.

"Took you long enough!" he barked, frightening the others.

"Hey buddy, we came along to help you find your friend, if you are gonna be like this the-" Sora was cut off as he fell to the floor screaming and grasping his head.

"It's his memories returning." Naminé said.

"Poor thing," Kairi said as she walked over to his twitching body. "AAAH!" She yelped as Roxas appeared beside her, except something was wrong, he was _solid_.

"Roxas?" Donald asked, looking at him.

Roxas took off running as Sora began to come to, Terra right behind him.

"Kairi, go with him, we'll watch Sora" Goofy said.

Kairi nodded and ran after Terra she only caught glimpses of him as he wound through the crazy hallways of the castle.

"Whoa!" she said as she collided with Terras back.

"Ventus" Terra said, looking at Roxas, who was standing next to a chair with an unconcious boy in it.

-T-R-

Riku stood watch with Lea and Isa as the frightened islanders mulled over what had just happened.

"It will take them a while to adjust," Isa said, turning around and looking at the people. Lea and Riku turned to look with him. Riku's eyes shot from person to person to take in who he saw. I crying baby was closest to him, his mother trying to comfort it. After that was Tidus and his family, alond with the 'Blitzball Moms' as everyone called them. Shopowners rummaged through wreckage to try and recover some goods that weren't destroyed when the Heartless came through the stores.

"Hey, Riku, why'd Sora even call for us when the mouse was here?" Lea asked, throwing a chakram up and catching it.

"I don't know really, Sora must be getting too relaxed. He was freaked out when Zane first appeared as a threat. I told him not to do it, it would waste your time, but now, how it played out, it must have been destiny. It's King Mickey by the way." Riku said, turning around and looking towards the sky.

"It's weird huh, how beautiful it is." Riku said, dismissing the keyblade that was growing heavy in his hand.

"And how powerful it is," Isa said.

"Got it memorized?" Lea threw in, much to the others annoyance.

Throwing a sideways glance to Lea, Riku jumped off the podium and walked over to Tidus and his family.

"Hey, I'm sure everyone would like a more, in depth explanation as to what just happened," Riku sheepishly announced, rubbing the back of his neck. Tidus' mother and the Blitzball Moms all nodded. "Can you like, start up a ground Blitzball game, to keep the kids distracted while I explain everything?"

"Yeah, sure thing man." Tidus said, walking over to Wakka and Seth, another member of the team.

"Let's wait until they start," Tidus' Mother, Kai said.

Seven minutes and thirty seven seconds passed before all the children old enough to play were in the game. Parents were around Riku, Isa and Lea as Riku was wondering what all to say.

"Do you want me to go over everything, or just the most recent?" he asked the parents.

"Everything!" was a chorus from the parents.

"Okay, it started when the door to darkness opened on the Islands, this caused Heartless to swarm the Islands. Sora, Kairi, and I escaped, but the Islands were destroyed."

"Does anyone else remember this?" asked Wakka's Father, Recoome, who was taller than his son by a head and had the same dark skin and orange hair.

"We still haven't figured out how to explain it" Riku said.

"I have a hypothesis that it's because they had the strongest hearts on the Island." Isa said.

"That could be it, we might need to check some of DiZ's notes. After that, we arrived on Traverse Town..." Riku recounted his entire adventure, leaving out certain parts that involved his darkness.

"I don't know some of the things from Sora's adventure, so we can hope he will get back soon and tell you that"

"RIKU!" Selphie screamed above the crowd. Soldiers had swarmed the area with Defenders scattered amongs the ranks.

"Let's go!" Riku said, jumping over the crowd and summoning Way to the Dawn with a flash of light and waves of darkness. Lea and Isa followed behind with Eternal Flame and Lunatic. When a Soldier jumped at Riku, in an attempt to slam it's giant boot into him, he turned his Keyblade and deflected the kick with the flat of the blade.

Soon the Heartless forces had diminished and only the Guardians remain.

"Impenetrable shield, ey'? Lea wondered aloud as Isa looked around.

"Nothing is impenatrable." Isa said, looking up to Kingdom Hearts

"MOON! SHINE DOWN!" He shouted raising into the air, his hair floating around him.

"AAAAGH!" Then he was off, slashing and spinning his claymore and destroying all the Guardians. After his flurry of attacks, he floated back down to the ground and collapsed.

"Isa!" Lea said, rushing forward.

"It was, so pure, the real Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas' false Kingdom Hearts gave me power, but _that_ was amazing" Isa said, his world going black.

Lea picked him up and carried him over to the center of the square, then laid him on the ground.

Riku walked back to the parents and dismissed his weapon. "And now, our enemy is here and I am protecting you."

-T-R-

A/N: Well, I'm sorry it has been exactly one month since my last update, anyone who reads this, please review and I will try to be on a weekly schedule. R&R please.

Shire Folk: If you see this, can I ask how you knew that it was Arthas in my story, I thought my description was sort of vague.

In my line test chapter the ~ showed up, so I put this in this chapter


	10. Chapter 10

**Kingdom Hearts: The Remnants**

A/N: Well, I didn't know that Fanfiction offered a program to use for writing =P, so I downloaded that and hopefully I can divide my story better now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, and even some of that I am stealing from a quest chain in my favorite MMO, but that is mostly just dialogue.

…_..._

_Sora_

_Castle Oblivion / Land of Departure_

_After Awakening From Memory Fit_

Sora got on one knee and knelt next to Donald as the duck supported him with a wing. Noticing the two absent people, he took a full three-sixty in before confirming that Kairi and Terra weren't there.

Sora shook Donald off of him and began walking down the hallway.

"Sora, I think you should-" Goofy began, but was quickly dismissed by Sora's "We gotta find Kairi!"

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed, falling to his knee. That was when he noticed it, something was missing.

"What happened while I was out?" He asked, as the others came up to him.

"I think Goofy tried to tell you!" Donald yelled.

"Roxas phased out of you and began running through the hallways. Terra chased after him, then Kairi followed them" Mickey said.

That was when it hit him. Usually Roxas would be complaining about how Sora's pain shouldn't be affecting him.

"I can feel him still. I'll try and tap into his memories and follow his path," Sora announced as he leaned on Goofy and began to lead them down the hallway.

_'Left, right, right, straight, left, left, right-'_ Sora halted in the middle of the hallway.

"Come on! We have to find Kairi, Terra and Roxas!" Mickey yelled, pulling on Sora.

"He's gone, I can't feel him anymore"

…**...**

"What's happening?" Kairi asked Terra as a blue light engulfed Roxas and his unconscious look-a-like.

"They're merging, ten years after the separation, it's a miracle."

"Merging? You mean, they're going to become one person?"

"Right."

"But, what will happen to Roxas?" Kairi asked, voicing her nobodies question.

"He will cease to exist"

Kairi gasped as Roxas disappeared. The other man stood up and looked around the pure white room.

"Man Terra, white is not your color"

"Shut up Ventus"

At that moment Sora, Donald, Mickey, and Goofy rounded the corner.

"Oh crap!" Ventus said, summoning his Keyblade and jumping at Sora. In retaliation Sora summoned his and started blocking his attacks.

"Ventus! It isn't who you think" Mickey shouted, "Aqua and I destroyed his physical form years ago!"

Hearing this, Ventus sent his Keyblade back to the ethereal realm where they wait to be summoned.

"Lets go back to the ship, we can explain there" Mickey said, walking out of the room.

…...

The entire group had loaded onto the Intervention, Terra and Ventus included.

"All right, why do you look like my Nobody?" Sora asked.

"Uh... a Nobody is...?"

"Wait! Both of you look at me!" Kairi shouted.

"Oh my gosh!" Mickey said.

"Huh, why didn't I notice that?" asked Terra.

"What are you all talking about?" Sora and Ventus asked at the same time.

"You... you both have the same face." Kairi said, weirded out.

"Huh? So? I have like, eight peoples faces Kairi, you also have _Naminé's face," Sora said, exaggerating. _

_ "My question now, why do you look like Vanitas?" Ventus said, anger crossing his face. _

_ "The freak in the helmet? I look like him?" Sora asked. _

_ "Yup, except he had black hair and yellow eyes"_

_ "Well, isn't that great" Sora said, leaning back with his hands behind his head, while Ventus did the same thing. _

_ "Wow, there are too many similarities. Hopefully we will find Aqua, she was always Eraqus favorite, she knew a bit too much I think" Terra said, frowning. _

_…..._

_ Hours later, Intervention landed on the sandy beaches of Destiny Island. Sora walked out, looking around. _

_ "Well, this is my home world" Sora said, leading Ventus to town square _

_ When they rounded the corner to see Riku destroy the last of the Soldier Heartless. _

_ "Hey, Sora. What the- Roxas!" Riku said, alerting Lea and Isa. _

_ "ROXAS!" Lea shouted, sprinting to the spiky haired man and hugging him. "I __missed you man" _

_ "Well, this is interesting." Isa said before throwing in a "Hmph" for emphasis. _

_ "No, this is Ventus. We never really figured out why he looked like Roxas" Sora said with Ventus saying "Ven... and Roxas looks like me" after Sora said the respective parts. _

_ "Well, we knew Roxas first so, you look like him" Lea said, his finger on his chin._

_ "Great logic" Ven said._

_ "Yeah, I like it when others realize I'm smart" Lea replied, while Ven just smirked. _

_ "Idiot..." Terra muttered while walking to the town square. _

_ "Everyone! It's safe to go home now! Anyone who knows how to use a sword, please come to us" Sora shouted to the islanders._

_ Most of the group that didn't return home were the father's of Sora's classmates, but some of the Blitzball team and other children showed up. _

_ "Ok, I was hoping we could set up a patrol system. Two or three of us will take turns patrolling the town and helping those who can't protect themselves" Sora said, with Riku and Terra volunteering to take first patrol. _

_ "I'll be staying outside, anyone else wanna stay behind?" Sora said, with some of the parents and all the Keyblade wielders staying. _

_ Half an hour had passed without a disruption by the Heartless. _

_ "Booooooooooooorrrrreeeedd!" drifted out of Ventus as he leaned back in a chair that they had gotten from a nearby restaurant. _

_ "I'll be back." Sora said standing. _

_ "Huh?" Kairi said, curious. _

_ "You'll see" Sora said jumping into the air and flying toward his house. _

_…..._

_ Riku and Terra walked side by side Way to the Dawn and Gaia Bane drawn. _

_ "Twelve years ago, I chose you too be my successor. Why did it take you longer to claim a Keyblade?" Terra asked._

_ "Your Heartless' influence made me fall into darkness. After I took the darkness and used it for good, was when I got this" Riku said. _

_ "Oh..." _

_…..._

_ A man sat upon his his armored black horse with white hooves that appeared to be flaming. He looked over to his commander, a man by the name of Mograine, as he turned to his army. _

_ "Soldiers of the Scourge, stand ready! Prepare to unleash your fury upon the Argent Dawn! The sky weeps at the glorious devastation of these lands! Soon, Azeroth's futile tears will rain down upon us! Death knights of Acherus, the death march begins! Soldiers of the Scourge, death knights of Acherus, minions of darkness: hear the call of the Highlord! RISE!" on command Flesh Giants, Ghouls and Skeletons rose from the ground. "The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen! The Lich King watches over us, minions! Leave only ashes and misery in your destructive wake!_

_ The army of the Scourge charged the last line of defense in the Plaguelands, Lights Hope Chapel. When noticeable a Champion of the Light shouted "Scourge armies approach" while another rallied his troops with "Stand fast, brothers and sisters! The Light will prevail!"_

_ "Spare no one!" Highlord Mograine said, "Rise, minions! Destroy them!" _

_ The battle was long and devastating hundreds of Scourge troops fell, while the Defenders of the Light still stood strong. I glanced over and noticed Highlord Mograine appeared to be in a battle with himself. _

_ "Power...wanes... Ashbringer defies me..." he said, unable to attack. _

_ "Minions, come to my aid!" he shouted, needing protection. _

_ "You will do as I command! I am in control here!" he said, addressing his blade, "What is this? My... I cannot strike..." _

_ Then an older man with gray hair that was in glowing golden armor stepped onto __the battlefield. _

_ "You cannot win, Darion!" he shouted as one of our soldiers, Orbaz Bloodbane fled. "Bring them before the chapel!" _

_ "Stand down, death knights. We have lost... The Light... This place... No hope..." Highlord Mograine said, kneeling in defeat before the older man. _

_ "Have you learned nothing, boy?" asked the man "You have become all that your father fought against! Like that coward, Arthas, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness... the hate... Feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed! Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel. It is why he dares not show his face! He's sent you and your death knights to meet their doom, Darion." _

_ "Save your breath, old man. It might be the last you ever draw." said Highlord Mograine. _

_ Then, a vision of a soldier appeared, he was wielding the same sword Highlord Mograine attempted to wield in the battle. _

_ "Father! Argh...what...is..." Mograine said as he shifted out of his armor and appeared to take the form of a teenager. _

_ "Father, you have returned!" younger Mograine said, hugging his father, "You have been gone a long time, father. I thought..." _

_ "Nothing could have kept me away from here, Darion. Not from my home and family." the older man said, a loving look on his face. _

_ "Father, I wish to join you in the war against the undead. I want to fight! I can sit idle no longer!" Mograine said as his fathers eyes narrowed with hate at the idea._

_ "Darion Mograine, you are barely of age to hold a sword, let alone battle the undead hordes of Lordaeron! I couldn't bear losing you. Even the thought..._

_ "If I die, father, I would rather be on my feet, standing in defiance against the undead legions! If I die, father, I die with you!" _

_ "My son, there will come a day when you will command the Ashbringer and, with it, mete justice across this land. I have no doubt that when that day finally comes, you will bring pride to our people that Lordaeron will be a better place because of you. But, my son, that day is not today. Do not forget..." said his father as a tall man is black armor with a sword appears behind the vision. _

_ "Touching... Alexandros is mine now..." said the tall man, leader of the Scourge forces, known as The Lich King. _

_ Highlord Darion Mograine became his usual, armor-clad self again as he swelled with anger. "You have betrayed me! You betrayed us all you monster! Face the might of Mograine!" He yelled, jumping at The Lich King, who backhanded Mograine twenty feet with enough force to make him collapse. _

_ "You're a damned monster, Arthas!" shouted the golden armor_

_man. _

_ "You were right, Fordring. I did send them in to die. Their lives are meaningless, but yours... How simple it was to draw the great Tirion Fordring our of hiding. You've left yourself exposed, Paladin. Nothing will save you..." He said as he raised his hand, which sent a purple beam to Tirion and wrapped around his neck, forcing him to gasp for air. _

_ "ATTACK!" Shouted one of the Champions of the Light as all of the forces rushed him. _

_ "APOCALYPSE!" shouted Arthas, which cast a spell that killed the weaker of the Defenders, and knocking back the stronger ones. _

_ "That day, is not today... Tirion!" Higlord Mograine shouted as he threw the Ashbringer to Tirion. Catching the sword, Tirion became encased with light, as the Ashbringer was reverted to the form shown in the vision, the skull floating above it changing into that of a golden fist._

_ "ARTHAS! This is your end." he said as he took up Ashbringer and charged striking through his armor. _

_ "Impossible... This... isn't... over... When next we meet it won't be on holy ground, Paladin." Arthas said as he disappeared. _

_ "Traitor!" shouted the man who was atop the horse at the beginning of the battle as he created his own death gate that transported him back to the floating necropolis known as Acherus. He ran to a Runeforge and inscribed the mystic runs upon his blue blade. He teleported back to the world his mistress called home. _

_…..._

_**A/N: **__Whew! I don't know why I didn't upload this sooner, had it sitting in my __OpenOffice folders for weeks now. Guess it just passed my mind while I was reading DBZ fanfics. Can you guess who the Death Knight that knew of other worlds is? Hint: Blue blade. _


End file.
